


jisung regrets learning how to drive

by chenlechinaline



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, McDonald's, i almost ran you over ship dynamic, minho is such a scorpio in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlechinaline/pseuds/chenlechinaline
Summary: based off of the i almost ran over you au prompt bc why not





	jisung regrets learning how to drive

“EVERY DAY! EVERY NIGHT! FEEL LIKE A FOOL..YOU GOTTA KNOW..” Two very loud and very drunk voices chanted from the back of the car.

“I swear on god, if you two don’t shut up right now I will crash this car.”

“JB! MARK! JACKSON! JUNIOR! CHOI YOUNGJAE! BAMBAM! KIM YUGYEOM!”

“Great, just great. They’re doing fanchants now.” Jisung cursed to himself. Turning towards his annoying friends, he shouted “On the holy name of god I need to concentrate to keep this vehicle going!! You demons!!! If I get pulled over, I swear I’ll-“ His shouting session was interrupted by something he saw out of the corner of his eye, and just nearly avoided hitting.

The something in question stumbled and fell, two human shapes being discernable. The one still standing up just stared at his fallen friend, seeming as if he’d given up. 

“Wait here.” Jisung ordered his friends despite knowing there was a 99% chance they wouldn’t obey, and hopped out of the car, running up to the man still standing.

“Are you and your friend okay? I’m really sorry that I didn’t see you, it was dark and my friends wouldn’t shut up so I had to turn around to yell at them kinda like those soccer moms with hyper kids but as you can see I’m not as experienced as a soccer mom in driving while scolding children and-“

The man chuckled. “I’m fine. As for my friend here, you could have ran him over and he wouldn’t have cared, he’s really out of it right now.” He glanced at where the other boy crawled on the ground, simultaneously trying to get up and trying to lie down. It was an odd sight.

“Damn, what’d he take?” Jisung inquired, curiosity stirred by this strange behavior.

“Honestly, I wish I knew. But he always does this when we go out, takes something completely random, and by the end of the night he’s a slithering mess. He’ll be okay in the morning.”

“Are you alone with him? I know I’m a stranger and it’s three am so there’s a high chance of me being a murderer, but I could drive you guys to wherever you need to be.”

At that moment, his good deed was interrupted by his metaphorical children.

“Jisungie~ we want to go to McDonald’s.” The shorter one who had just climbed out of the car, using the taller one for support whined.

“Please take us, we’ll be so nice and well behaved and we’ll pay…I think.” The taller but younger one declared. 

The strangers drugged friend had managed to get up, and was now staring at the two drunkards.

“Who said McDonald’s? I want to go too..Minho…please.” He begged, pouting and blinking his eyes a scary amount of times. Jisung couldn’t tell if the blinking was him trying to be cute, or a side effect of whatever he’d taken.

“Let’s pleaseee go…who is that that wants to go too? I love you already.” The shorter slurred.

“I’m..Felix..maybe. Who are you?”

“I’m Changbin, and he’s Jeongin. Waah, you’re so pretty.” The newly introduced Changbin said, stumbling towards his new friend and dragging Jeongin with him.

The three set up a chorus of whines and pleas that was hard to ignore.

“You had offered to drive us? If it’s not too much trouble, I guess you know where my friend needs to be right now. If the offer’s still up.” Minho said lightly.

“You’re in luck. Where your friend needs to be is exactly where my friends are going.” Jisung sighed, turning to walk back to his car and gesturing for the others to follow him. Minho chuckled to himself and nudged the drunkards + the junkie towards the car. He made sure they piled into the back seats, then sat in the passengers seat himself.  
Within a couple of minutes, the newly acquainted friends were seated at a greasy table, eating ice cream. Minho watched as Felix tried to lick his ice cream, but ended up licking the air instead. He snorted.

“You’d think they’d want to eat something a bit more substantial.” Jisung commented, observing his own friends as they spilled vanilla cream on everything except their mouths.

“They’re not exactly rational right now, I don’t know if you know how alcohol works but it makes you…not think straight.”

“Unfortunately, I do know how it works. My friends are just dumbasses. It’s your friend I’m a bit worried about, did you notice that he’s been trembling ever since we came in here?”

“It’s probably something to do with the bright lights. We were at a party, and everything in there is made to be used while in a dark ambience. These neon lights aren’t really friendly to party drugs.”

“I see you know a lot about the topic. I, on the other hand, am responsible, so I wouldn’t know much.”

Minho laughed.

“Yeah right. You’re probably just underage and the easiest thing to do is drink.”

“Well, you’re wrong. The only underage one here is my red haired friend over there. I, unlike others, am just plain responsible and reliable.”

“Having a car doesn’t automatically make you reliable.”

“Never said it did. It’s not even my car, so.”

“Ah, I see. You’re judging my good friend for doing drugs and yet you’re a thief.”

“Shut up, it’s my roommate’s car. He never goes out though, so I get to use it.”

“Your roommate sounds like the truly reliable and responsible one.”

“Does he? I think you’re just contradicting whatever I say to annoy me. You seem like the type of person who would be annoying like that.”

“And now you’re making assumptions about my character, being that you met me a total of 30 minutes ago? I’m devastated.”

“And I’m considering only driving your friend home and leaving you here to chat it up with the employees.”

“We live together though, and he needs to sleep to get better. So he wouldn’t be able to get in the apartment without my help or my key, because I’m pretty sure he lost his last week.”

“You’re obsessed with contradicting me.”

“Don’t take it personally, I’m like that with everyone.”

“So I’m not special to you? Tragic.”

“You could be if you wanted.”

“Don’t smirk at me like that.”

“Why not? Can’t a guy engage in some harmless flirting?”

“Seeing as it is currently half past three, we’re in the greasiest McDonald’s ever, and my friends who I will have to carry home are covered in ice cream, I wouldn’t say I’m in the mood for some harmless flirting.”

“I can help you carry them. I’m strong, you know.”

“As if I’d let you anywhere near where I live.”

“You know I could just dump my friend and follow you after you’d dropped us off.”

“You could do that, but I know that you’re just such a good, responsible and reliable friend who wouldn’t ever do something like that.”

“You got me there. See? We know so much about each other already.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Well, it seems your underage friend is done with his ice cream.” Minho gestured to Jeongin, who was stumbling his way to the bathroom.

“It seems your junkie friend is done with his too.” Jisung nodded towards where Felix was inching closer to Changbin, whispering something in his ear. Minho glanced at them.

“I hope you’re not very protective of your friends, because I’ve known Felix long enough to tell when he’s about to make his move.”

“What do you mean?” Jisung looked to the side just in time to see the aforementioned Felix lean in and kiss Changbin, who gladly kissed back with all the energy his drunken heart possessed.

“So all your friends are whores like you?” 

“Pretty much, yeah. Don’t judge.”

“Hey, I’m not judging. I can tell Changbin is enthusiastic about it too…I feel bad for the cashier guy though, having to watch this.”

“I don’t. If I were watching this as an outsider, I’d think it was funny, or interesting. It must be real interesting, to work at a place like this during these cursed hours of the day. The things you see…just very interesting.”

“If you’re so into it, why don’t you get a job here? I for one think you’d look great with their uniform.”

“I already have a job, thank you very much. I’m just saying that I think you’d meet some unusual people here.”

“Meeting unusual and new people isn’t all that fun. I would know, I almost ran over this very odd guy and his even odder friend tonight, and now I’m going to have to waste the gas I paid for out of my own wallet to drive them home.”

“If it’s that much of a hassle for you, just leave us here and go away.”

“Oh trust me, there’s nothing I’d rather do more, however, I have a feeling that my friend would strongly object to abandoning the boy he’s currently latched on to.” He glanced at the two boys, who were still going at it. “I wonder if they’ll remember this in the morning.”

“Maybe, who knows. I know I’ll definitely remember you.”

“Once again, stop smirking like that at me or I’ll punch you in the nose.”

“I get it, looking at a face as pretty as mine upsets you. It’d be easier for you to interact with me if I was a bit mutilated, a bit less perfect.”

“It’s confirmed! You, Minho something who I don’t know the last name of, you are the most annoying man I have ever met!”

“Lee Minho, and I’m so honored. I’d expect nothing less from myself.”

Jisung sighed. 

“God, how long are they gonna keep this up? Jeongin even got back from the bathroom already.”

The red haired boy who had just emerged from the chaotic place that was a McDonald’s bathroom at three am went up to his friend who wasn’t busy and put his head on his shoulder.

“Jisung-hyung…please…I wanna go homeee..homeee…”

“You heard the man. Felix! Let’s wrap this up, shall we?” Minho roused himself and shook his friend until he disconnected from the other man’s lips.

“I’m..i..want to. Take him home…” Felix mumbled.

“Changbin, do you wanna sleep at this man who you’ve just met’s house?” Jisung inquired. 

Changbin grinned. “If Felix is there, I’m happy.”

“God, you’re so drunk. But fine. Don’t you dare regret this in the morning and call me to come pick you up because I won’t, okay?”

“I want homeee…” Jeongin pressed, so Jisung and Minho finally rounded up the intoxicated boys and piled in the car again.

Minho gave directions and pointed out the route from his spot in the passenger’s seat, until they reached their destination. Felix and Changbin clambered out, clinging on to each other like their lives depended on it. At that moment, they probably felt that it did.

“I’ll see you around?” Minho tried, smirking again despite Jisung’s many warnings.

Jisung rolled his eyes. “You’ll see me tomorrow, I’ll be collecting my friend so that instead of a walk of shame, he’ll do a drive of shame.”

“How responsible of you.”

“Goodnight, Lee Minho.”

“Goodnight, Jisung something.”

“Han Jisung.”

“Goodnight, Han Jisung.”

And just like that, one of the weirdest evenings Jisung had ever had in his life was over, and all he could think was: thank god.


End file.
